There are a large number of tools for campers, hikers, military personnel and others who want a relatively compact and lightweight multifunctional tool for use under circumstances where there is not access to all of the different tools needed to perform various tasks. In general, the tool should be lightweight yet have high structural strength to withstand rugged use. Furthermore, the tool should require little or no assembly.
The snow shovel is a fundamental piece of equipment for the winter mountaineer, and every member of a winter party should carry one. The shovel is used to excavate climbers from avalanche debris, dig emergency shelters, prepare tent platforms, and clear climbing routes. In choosing a shovel, a climber is torn between the heavy, bulky grain scoop, ideal for moving large amounts of loose snow quickly but less useful for avalanche debris or snow caves, and the compact folding or sectional shovel, convenient to carry and therefore less likely to be left at home. A snow shovel has also become an essential tool for backcountry travel. It is used for excavating an avalanche victim, building a snow shelter, and digging a snow pit.
Of course, the need for the reduction of weight in survival tools has been addressed by others as has the need to integrate one or another tool with the basic ax. However, there is a small problem in that the means for attachment are complicated and the location of where the shovel resides is awkward. In an environment where a shovel is needed, any simplification of attachment can be viewed as an improvement.